The Stories Of Starlight Glimmer
by danparker
Summary: After loosing her best friend because of a cutie mark, Starlight Glimmer felt all alone. These are the stories about what happened afterwards.
1. Feeling Betrayed

Feeling Betrayed

Once, there lived a young unicorn filly in a small town. Before, she was a happy little pony. But not anymore. Because she had a good friend at one time. Together they had fun practicing magic and playing games, until the day her best friend got his cutie mark immediately after preventing a near accident.

He was so excited that he left her all alone at his own house. The young unicorn watched her friend being surrounded by cheering ponies from the front door of her old friends house with disbelief. "Why?" the unicorn filly thought, watching her friend being cheered on by everypony, including his parents.

"Why did that have to happen?" the filly asked, "Everpony is cheering for him now. What about me? Am I a shadow?" The young filly looked at her black flank and sighed. "Am I not good enough?" she thought to herself, "Me, Starlight Glimmer. Just a no pony?"

She remained there, sad and alone for a while. Some time later, the young unicorn filly, named Starlight Glimmer chose to leave her old friend's home and go back to her own home. "I don't know," Starlight Glimmer thought, "Well, I thought I knew, but not now."

She eventually returned to her home, sad and depressed. "My best friend," she said, depressed, "Sunburst. He got his cutie mark first. He got it from performing a spell that stopped a tower of books from falling onto me. Then, like that, I was forgotten. Immediately!"

She didn't even bother to open the door with her magic. So it took her some time to get inside.

That afternoon, Starlight Glimmer walked up to her room and sat on her for the remainder of the day. She'd never gone down to have dinner at all, even if she was hungry. All she could think about is her friend, Sunburst, or should she even call him friend anymore?

And of course, cutie marks. "Why did that stupid thing appeared like that?" Starlight Glimmer thought.

Starlight Glimmer was too depressed to think about it more that night, so she went to bed early that night. Way early to be precise, still thinking about what happened that day.

At the time, she didn't know that what happened that day would lead to big problems in the future.


	2. Near Miss

Near Miss

The next morning, Starlight Glimmer has woken up to a nice and beautiful morning. However, Starlight Glimmer was not in a happy mood that morning. "Oh," she sighed as she got up out of bed and did her morning activities as usual.

"I'm not sure now," she sighed. Starlight Glimmer used to do them in a happy mood, but not anymore. She was still thinking about what happened yesterday.

She barely ate her breakfast and when it's time to go outside, Starlight Glimmer took 90 minutes to go outside after breakfast.

Although it proved to be a beautiful day, Starlight Glimmer did not take any notice of the outside wonders. "Never mind," she said to herself.

She then walked towards a nearby forests. Usually, ponies never venture into this forest by themselves, but Starlight Glimmer walked on through anyway. She was too sad to even care. "I wonder what can I do now?" Starlight Glimmer thought to herself.

She didn't pay any attention to a large timberwolf that saw her as prey. While quietly sneaking up behind her, it tried to eat her alive. "Oh!" Starlight Glimmer groaned, charging forward suddenly, thus avoiding being eaten by the timberwolf.

But Starlight Glimmer didn't notice the timberwolf at all. She also didn't pay any attention to a large weak tree. When Starlight Glimmer walked past the big tree, it toppled over, thus crushing the timberwolf behind her. Still, Starlight Glimmer paid no attention.

She continued to walk through the dark forest. By luck, she missed being eaten by a hungry rouge bear. She then walked towards a river in the forest. But Starlight Glimmer still took no notice.

She then walked on top of a hungry alligator like a floating log, dodged a lot of hungry piranhas and avoids getting pounded by a large gorilla.

Soon, it was nearly sundown and Starlight Glimmer decided to go home. All of those near danger events happened to Starlight Glimmer in the forest and she never noticed them at all. Starlight Glimmer still thought about what happened yesterday.

"What else?" Starlight Glimmer sighed. But then, something awful will happen to her.

Later, when she got back to town very late, she then heard plans of a Cute-Ceanera for her old friend. This made her even more depressed and upset. "OH!" she cried as she ran back home. She had an awful night.


	3. Left Out

Left Out

Now, Starlight Glimmer has become even more distraught ever since she heard that a cute-ceanera had been planned for her old friend. "Will I ever be invited to something like that?" Starlight Glimmer asked to no pony in particular.

She was hoping that she would get an invitation. "Or at least, something like an invitation," Starlight Glimmer said. Although she was upset now, she waited for an invitation to the upcoming cute-ceanera to come in the mail the next day.

Starlight Glimmer waited and waited. "I wonder if any pony remembers me," she said, still waiting. Today is the day when the cute-ceanera would be held, so Starlight Glimmer did nothing, but wait to get an invitation.

"Come on," Starlight Glimmer said, "Come on!" Starlight Glimmer maybe in an upset mood right now, but she still wants to get an invitation. "Please," Starlight Glimmer said, "Please, something come." Time went by slowly that day.

But Starlight Glimmer still kept on waiting. Then, it was sundown, and still nothing came for Starlight Glimmer. "Nothing?" she started to whimper, "Nothing for me? No invitation?" She'd never got an invitation to it at all.

This made Starlight Glimmer even more distraught. "Oh, why?!" Starlight Glimmer cried. She then burst into tears and ran up to her room, never to come outside for a what may be a long time.

It then became night time, but Starlight Glimmer was so unhappy about being left out of a cute-ceanera. The one that was being thrown for her friend.

"For my friend?" Starlight Glimmer cried, "My friend? Not anymore. No one came to me. Just forget it!" Starlight Glimmer then jumped angrily into her bed. "I don't know what to do now!" she cried.

At midnight, Starlight Glimmer fell unhappily to sleep, thinking so much about what just happened, or didn't happen to be precise.


	4. Even More Alone

Even More Alone

By now Starlight Glimmer has entered severe depression. It happened because she got no invitation to the cute ceanera. And because her friend had abandoned her in the first place. "This," she sobbed, "Is unbelievable!" She no longer gets any good night sleep.

For a long time now, Starlight Glimmer has been alone for most of her life. No pony has come to visit her ever since. All Starlight Glimmer ever does is just wander around town and outside of town, not speaking to any pony who ever walks by her.

Throughout the time, she never paid any attention to a runaway boulder or a rouge griffin that attacked the town. And she never saw her former friend save her town from those two events.

"Oh well," Starlight Glimmer thought to herself, "Who cares of those were once in a lifetime events?" All she ever does is just walk around like nothing ever matters to her.

Some of the ponies finally took notice of Starlight Glimmer. "Have you ever notice a wandering little filly?" one pony asked. "I think so," another pony replied. "Yeah, I've noticed her," another one replied, "She just wanders around town, not talking to any pony."

"Oh yeah," another pony replied, "She sometimes goes out of town." "Really?" another pony replied, "Would she get hurt?" "I'm not sure," the first pony answered, "I heard that she doesn't care about the dangers." "Or anything, for that matter," the third pony said, "What if she nearly got eaten by that rouge griffin?" The other ponies gasped in horror.

Nearby, Starlight Glimmer could hear the gossip coming from the other ponies. That made her feel even more alone. "Oh, what does it matter now?" Starlight Glimmer said.

So, she just wandered out into the woods later on that particular day.

She never returned until after sundown that night. She was so depressed that she doesn't even care about what time it is anymore.


	5. Starlight Glimmer' Dark Next Path

Starlight Glimmer' Dark Next Path

For months now, Starlight Glimmer had been in severe depression. No pony has ever come to visit her at all. "Does it have to be this way?" Starlight Glimmer sobbed. At that moment, she was really upset.

On one day, Starlight Glimmer was wandering through the nearby woods once again. This time, she has no care at all about what's inside these woods. "What does it matter?" Starlight Glimmer thought to herself.

For hours, she kept wandering through these woods, looking for nothing in particular. However, she will soon find trouble in the rate that she's going now. Way past sundown, Starlight Glimmer was still wandering in the forest.

"Oh dear," she thought, "I knew it would be this late." She did use her magic to light up her way, but not much. "Maybe," Starlight Glimmer thought to herself, deciding that she should go home now.

However, on her way home, she got her legs stuck in something. "What the?!" she thought, "Did I step in?" She realized that she had walked straight into a thick mud pond and she is stuck in it.

"Oh forget it," Starlight Glimmer thought. Then she realized something else. "I'm sinking," she thought as she heard a rumbling sound. She is indeed sinking into the mud.

Actually, she knew that underneath her, the ground underneath has opened up and she is now slowly falling through an opening sinkhole. The mud is actually slowing her down. It took her a few minutes for the ground to completely give way as Starlight Glimmer fell into an underground cave system.

Starlight Glimmer wasn't hurt, but she was covered in mud. "I guess it doesn't matter now anyway," she thought, "But where am I?" She looked all around. "What is this place?" Starlight Glimmer asked. There was no answer.

"I guess there's no point in going home now that I'm stuck here," Starlight Glimmer said, realizing that it is now impossible for her to go home. So she immediately find a place to sleep for the night and she fell asleep once she got herself settled in a nest of old moss.

However, in these caves, there was something that will decided on what Starlight Glimmer would do in the near future. There was a chamber of forbidden magic.


	6. A Dark Room

A Dark Room

On that midnight, Starlight Glimmer was still sleeping in the underground cave system that she had fallen into by accident. By now, she was fast asleep. But not for long.

She had been in depression for such a long time now that she doesn't care about anything anymore. Even if she's sleeping on a pile of old moss. Not the most pleasant thing to sleep in at all.

Nearby where starlight Glimmer was sleeping, there was a chamber of forbidden magic hidden deep in the caverns. Starlight Glimmer remained asleep, but not for long. Starlight Glimmer had suddenly woke up.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed when she woke up, "That was frightening. But what does it matter now?" She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a noise. "What was that?" she asked. Starlight Glimmer was about to ignore it when she became curious.

She decided to go see where the noise was coming from. "Oh well," Starlight Glimmer sighed, using her horn to light up the dark caves, well, putting less effort into it. She then realized where she what sleeping on. But Starlight Glimmer didn't care.

She walked towards where she thought the strange sound was coming from. After a few minutes of searching, she came across a door. "What's this?" she asked. She opened the door to see some kind of secret chamber. "What's this?" Starlight Glimmer. She knew that she had seen a similar place like this in a fairytale book.

"Is this?" she thought, looking all around the secret room. "What kind of pony would want to live in a cave system?" Starlight Glimmer asked, questioning the location of this room. However, Starlight Glimmer was too tired to think about what she is seeing now.

She decided to sleep on the rug, lying on the floor of the hidden room. "At least this is more comfortable, than moss," Starlight Glimmer said as she got herself comfortable, well, almost.

The room where Starlight Glimmer is now sleeping in is the chamber in which forbidden spells are kept. And one of the spells would later affect Starlight Glimmer's future. But she didn't know about that yet.


	7. The Start Of The Dark Path

The Start Of The Dark Path

Starlight Glimmer slept in the mysterious chamber for the night. For her, it was comfortable sleeping on the rug rather than a pile of moss in the dark caves. When morning came, Starlight Glimmer still slept in them mysterious room.

When she woke up that morning, Starlight Glimmer felt like she slept better than before. But not completely, as she was still upset. "Well," Starlight Glimmer thought, stretching out, "Let's see what happens today." Starlight Glimmer was about to leave the mysterious room when she decided to take a look around.

"What is this place?" she thought, looking around. The only source of sunlight in this room is a small window at the top of the ceiling, letting in some light. Starlight Glimmer decided to light up a torch. She found a stick and ignited it with her magic, well, not much, but just enough to produce a strong source of light.

After she lit the torch, Starlight Glimmer looked around the chamber. She saw an old cauldron near one of the walls and she saw a lot of shelves, full of old books.

"This place looks scary," Starlight Glimmer thought to herself, looking further.

To her, it looks like there would be something mysterious that would jump right out of nowhere. Starlight Glimmer looked even further and saw one particular closet. "What's in here?" she thought.

She used her magic to open the closet door, only to accidentally pull it right off. "I didn't mean it," Starlight Glimmer said. But, nonetheless, she looked inside the closet. Inside, she saw a lot of old books.

"Wow," Starlight Glimmer thought, "A lot of books. More than my old friend." When Starlight Glimmer thought about her old friend, she became even more upset. "Now what's over here?" she thought.

Starlight Glimmer looked at some books in the closet. These ones were all locked up with a chain surrounding them with a padlock in the center. "I wonder why these are all locked up," Starlight Glimmer thought to herself, curious about the forbidden books.

Then she realized that some ponies would be worried about her being in an unknown place.

"As if they're ever worried about me," Starlight Glimmer said. But nonetheless, Starlight Glimmer decided to go home anyway.


	8. Just Plain Alone

Just Plain Alone

After a few minutes of wandering around the many passageways inside the dark cave, Starlight Glimmer finally managed to get out of the dark caves. As she walked into the sunlight, she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Wow," she thought, "Today is so bright out now."

After a minute or two, Starlight Glimmer opened her eyes to see that everything is as usual, even though she knew that she is far away from home. "Oh well," Starlight Glimmer said as she started to walk back to her home. When she got back home, Starlight Glimmer's parents were worried about where she was all night.

Starlight Glimmer told her parents about the mysterious caves that she was in last night. After that, Starlight Glimmer decided to go up to her room, knowing that her parents wouldn't believe her, but she didn't care.

Starlight Glimmer's parents did believe her story, but has said nothing to her about that all day. For the rest of the day, Starlight Glimmer thought about what she had seen in the mysterious chamber.

"I wonder why those books were all locked away in the first place?" Starlight Glimmer thought. For the most of her time, Starlight Glimmer had drawn sketches about what she had seen that night. Most of them weren't that great.

"Well, who cares?" Starlight Glimmer said as she continued drawing her sketches. Of course, she was using her magic to control the pencil that she had used to draw her sketches.

At the same time, Starlight Glimmer continued to think about what that chamber was all about. "I wonder if I could go back there and see what it's all about," she thought to herself. She kept on drawing until the sun went down.

That night, Starlight Glimmer decided to go to bed early. The was thinking about two things at once. She was still thinking about her former friend who got her cutie mark and had moved onto Canterlot.

Also, she was still thinking about the mysterious room that was inside the dark cave system. So once again, Starlight Glimmer fell asleep, still thinking about those events. And she would do so for a few more years.


	9. Rejection

Rejection

A few years later, Starlight Glimmer has grown up into a teenager. But she still remained sad and upset. Even though she still thinks about the mysterious room that she was in a few years ago.

"Who am I kidding?" she thought to herself, "I don't know anymore and I don't care." One day, Starlight Glimmer was walking outside of town all by herself, as you'd expect it. "Just another ordinary, boring day," Starlight Glimmer said as she walked by herself.

Nearby, there were two teenage unicorns. "Who is she, Dreamscope?" one asked. "I don't know, Snowdon," the other said. "Let's go find out," Snowdon suggested. "Right," Dreamscope agreed and the two unicorns approached Starlight Glimmer.

But Starlight Glimmer pretended to not care. "Hello," Dreamscope said. "Whatever," Starlight Glimmer replied. "My name is Dreamscope," Dreamscope said. "And my name is Snowdon," Snowdon said. Starlight Glimmer looked up to see the two unicorns.

However, Starlight Glimmer could also see that the two unicorns already have cutie marks. "Oh, go away," Starlight Glimmer said, "I don't want to talk to you." "What?" Snowdon said, baffled about what Starlight Glimmer had said.

"Well," Dreamscope said, "You really need to lighten up." "Oh, leave me alone," Starlight Glimmer said in response, "I don't want to talk to you." "But," Snowdon said, "If you want, we could be your friend." "Yeah," Dreamscope said, "If you give it a chance-"

"Shut your mouths!" Starlight Glimmer burst out in front of the two unicorns, "I said I don't want to be your friend! Now get out of my sight!" With that said, Starlight Glimmer ran away. "Wow," Dreamscope said. "I think we've tried to make friends with the wrong pony," Snowdon suggested. "Sorry," Dreamscope said, "About that, Snowdon."

Starlight Glimmer ran behind a tree. She then thought about what she had said to those two ponies for a moment. "No way!" Starlight Glimmer shouted, "I am not making any more friends with ponies who have cutie mark! And I don't even want one anyway!"


	10. The Cutie Mark For Starlight Glimmer

The Cutie Mark For Starlight Glimmer

One year later, Starlight Glimmer was still all alone. She hasn't changed at all since that fateful said. One day, Starlight Glimmer was out walking all by herself. By now, many of the ponies in town got used to Starlight Glimmer wandering around all by herself.

The two unicorns from before, Dreamscope and Snowdon never dared to try and talk to her again. "Why do I even bother?" Starlight Glimmer said as she continued to walk all alone.

Sometime later that day, Starlight Glimmer was staring at a large boulder. "Oh, why?" Starlight Glimmer said, still staring at the boulder, "What is wrong with me? Am I just enjoying being all alone? What is my deal? Maybe I'd better find answers somewhere else."

Starlight Glimmer was about to leave when suddenly, there was a deep rumbling sound.

"What?" Starlight Glimmer thought. She could see the boulder moving slowly. She knew what would happen. "Oh no," Starlight Glimmer thought, "The boulder would-" Starlight Glimmer didn't dare say anymore.

She knew that if she let the boulder go, it would roll down to the town and destroy it."I got to do something!" Starlight Glimmer shouted.

Immediately, Starlight Glimmer used her magic to stop the boulder from moving. "Must try!" Starlight Glimmer said, straining from using her magic at full blast, "Can't quit now!"

At last, Starlight Glimmer had stopped the big boulder from rolling out of town. "That was close," Starlight Glimmer sighed.

That was when something wonderful happened. But to Starlight Glimmer, it wasn't wonderful. Starlight Glimmer's began to glow and right there, her cutie mark appeared. It was a form of magic. Starlight Glimmer looked back and gasped in horror. "A cutie mark?" she said. She is right.

"No," Starlight Glimmer, "This can't be!" Starlight Glimmer back off, as if she wants to get away from her own cutie mark. She did run, but she knew that she would never run away from her own cutie mark. "I can't believe this is happening!" Starlight Glimmer shouted as she ran far away.


	11. Adjusting, Not

Adjusting, Not

Some time after Starlight Glimmer got her cutie mark, after protecting her old town from a terrible disaster, things began to change for Starlight Glimmer.

Although some ponies were happy with her, Starlight Glimmer wasn't too happy about it. Although some of the ponies in town cheered Starlight Glimmer for earning her cutie mark, she wasn't satisfied.

On one particular night, Starlight Glimmer was up, thinking about her new cutie mark. "Why?" She asked herself, "Just why?!" She then plopped her face in the pillow. Once again, she had a rough night.

The next morning, Starlight Glimmer woke up to start her new day. However, like in the past few days, since she got her cutie mark, many other ponies in town started to congratulate her on getting her cutie mark.

"Well done, Starlight!" one pony said to her. "You should feel proud with yourself," another said. "With getting your cutie mark!" another one said. "We think you're going to be the best!" one more pony said to Starlight Glimmer.

There were so many happy ponies surrounding Starlight Glimmer that she began to feel confused. For Starlight Glimmer, there was one option. She teleported herself away from the crowd. "Hey, where did she go?" one pony asked. Starlight Glimmer reappeared outside of town.

"That was close!" she thought to herself, "Was saving the town really worth getting a cutie mark?!" For the rest of the day, she decided to stay out of town until everypony had calmed down for the day.

"Maybe that's for the better," Starlight Glimmer thought to herself. Until then, Starlight Glimmer stood outside of town. She continued thinking about getting her cutie mark, and of course, her old friend.

Some hours later, Starlight Glimmer did return to town. But when she got back, she was greeted with another excited crowd of happy ponies. Once again, they've congratulated her for earning her cutie mark. "We should throw a Cute Ceanera for Starlight Glimmer!" one pony shouted.

That was it for Starlight Glimmer.


	12. Starlight Glimmer Runs Away

Starlight Glimmer Runs Away

Upon hearing that a Cute Ceanera was going to be planned for Starlight Glimmer, she entered a state of dismay. After she got away from the happy crowed, Starlight Glimmer stormed through the front door of her home and ran up to her room.

She then plopped herself onto her bed and started screaming in her pillow. "Why did this have to happen?!" she screamed, "Just WHY?!" She then cried for what appears to be for a long time.

However, that night, unsatisfied with many of the recent events, especially with her unwanted cutie mark, Starlight Glimmer had made a drastic decision. "I'm going to find a new life for myself," Starlight Glimmer decided at last.

She was going to run away from her town. When night fell, Starlight Glimmer packed up some of the things that she is going to take. "This is my last time here," she thought to herself, "I am not going to have a Cute Ceanera for me!"

Then when it is way past midnight, Starlight Glimmer quietly snuck outside and then, she looked at her house one last time before darting off towards outside of the town. Starlight Glimmer looked back at her old town before she darted off into the night-covered landscape.

This time, she is not coming back. And when the day when Starlight Glimmer would have her Cute Ceanera thrown for her, it ended up being a gigantic waste of time.

All because Starlight Glimmer had disappeared from the town and they never saw her again.

After running away from the town that night, Starlight Glimmer knew that she was on her own. She had no idea where she was going to live now or what she was going to do for the rest of her life.

"Well," Starlight Glimmer thought to herself, "I bet this is going to be a rough life for me now." However, Starlight Glimmer had no idea what was going to happen in her future at the time.


	13. All Alone At Night

All Alone At Night

Still past midnight. Hours passed since Starlight Glimmer had ran away from home. At that time, she doesn't care where she is going to go or live. "I think it's better for me this way," she said to herself. Where she is right now is not a pleasant place for ponies to wander around at night.

A forest close to town, known for being a pitfall trap. But Starlight Glimmer was too upset to care about that.

Hours passed and Starlight Glimmer began to feel tired from walking through the dark forest all night. "So," she thought to herself, "What now?" To Starlight Glimmer, she felt alone in the pitch black forest. So she decided to settle down in one spot for the night. However, it wasn't comfortable for her.

So she tried another spot. It still felt uncomfortable. "Is there any place that is good in this stupid place?!" Starlight Glimmer shouted, "Where?!"

Even though Starlight Glimmer is having a hard time trying to find a place to settle down for the night, she never once thought about going back to her old home town. "I am never going back there again!" Starlight Glimmer thought to herself. Thus, starlight Glimmer continued wandering aimlessly through the dark forest.

At one point, she managed not to get eaten by an alligator. Then, an idea came into Starlight Glimmer's mind. "I wonder," she thought to herself.

She decided to go to a place that she had been to several years ago. "Maybe," she said. Without another thought, Starlight Glimmer headed off towards another direction. There was a place that she wanted to go to for the night.

There, she will find something that would shape her future. But night was over and the sun began to rise when Starlight Glimmer got to her last destination.


	14. The Forbidden Chamber

Forbidden Chamber's Magic

Just before the sun rose that morning, Starlight Glimmer had made a decision to go to a place she had been to some years ago: a cave with a secret room. It hasn't changed since the last time Starlight Glimmer had visited the room.

When Starlight Glimmer opened the door, there was a small cloud of dust that fell off the top of the door. Starlight Glimmer coughed because of this. "That wasn't expected," Starlight Glimmer coughed.

After adjusting to the environment, Starlight Glimmer took a look around the chamber. "Well," she said, "It looks the same since the last time I've visited this place. Although it looks dirtier than ever.

Well, same books are here." However, Starlight Glimmer was too tired to think about it even more. So, she found a place to sleep for the night, or in this case, morning, and settled down for a while.

"I don't know what will happen now," Starlight Glimmer said before she fell asleep. During this, she thought about her future and her cutie mark.

Hours later, Starlight Glimmer woke up. "That was fine," she thought to herself. She then looked at her cutie mark. "Something need to be done about this," Starlight Glimmer declared, even though she is unsatisfied with having a cutie mark.

After feeling rested up enough, Starlight Glimmer looked around the chamber and sighed. "I guess this is my new home for now," Starlight Glimmer thought to herself.

After walking around for a few minutes, she decided to take a look at some of the books In the chamber. Of course, she used her unicorn magic to levitate the book and read them. "Interesting things," Starlight Glimmer thought to herself.

After looking at these ordinary books, she turned her attention to the books that are locked up. They remained unchanged after a long time. "I wonder what these are all about?" Starlight Glimmer thought to herself. She decided to do something about these books.


	15. Now, The Forbidden Magic

Now, The Forbidden Magic

After looking at the ordinary books in the chamber, Starlight Glimmer turned her attention to the books that are locked up now. "I wonder what these are all about?" Starlight Glimmer said, deciding to do something about these books.

"First," Starlight Glimmer groaned as she started to use her magic to break the locks apart. After a second or two, the locks disintegrated and the books were released. "Now let's look," Starlight Glimmer said as she picked up some of the books and started reading.

It took Starlight Glimmer a few minutes to look through the first couple of pages. "Wow," she thought, "There's a lot of interesting stuff here. No wonder they try and keep this stuff locked up."

So, for the rest of the day, Starlight Glimmer read all of these forbidden books. But not only that, after reading some of the books, she began to do something odd with her magic. "Well," Starlight Glimmer thought, "My cutie mark, my terrible cutie mark is magic, so-"

Reciting some of the written words from one book, something strange was going on with her magic. "This is weird," Starlight Glimmer thought as she felt a tingling sensation through her body and not just her horn.

After that weird event, when it was nighttime, Starlight Glimmer fell asleep.

The following day, Starlight Glimmer walked out of the chamber/cave and into the daylight. "Whoa!" Starlight Glimmer groaned as her eyes adjusted to the light of the sun, which she hasn't seen in what appears to be a long time now, "I need to think about what to do. About this light."

Just as Starlight Glimmer was about to leave to get something to eat, another pony ran into her. "Oh!" both ponies cried. "Watch where you're going!" Starlight Glimmer shouted at this pony. "What?" the pony replied, "Who are you?" "I'm Starlight Glimmer!" Starlight Glimmer shouted.

"I think I'm Mountain Moron," the pony, who is Mountain Moron answered. "Then maybe that is your name!" Starlight Glimmer yelled, "Watch where you're going!" "What did you say?" Mountain Moron asked, stupidly, of course.

"I said watch out!" Starlight Glimmer shouted, this time there was a powerful flash of light emitting from her horn. And thus, there was a moment of silence. "So what happened?" Mountain Moron asked.

At first, Starlight Glimmer was going to answer the question, until she noticed something floating in the air, the pony's cutie mark. "Wha?" Starlight Glimmer thought, "This looks like that cutie mark from that stupid pony."

"Ok," Mountain Moron said in a normal voice, "This is an odd experience." At first, Starlight Glimmer was confused about the pony's tone, until she realized what is going on. "One of those spells," she thought, "From one of those forbidden books. It must have done something to my magic."

Then something else appeared on Mountain Moron's flank. "Oh," Mountain Moron replied, "Change." Starlight Glimmer immediately realized what is going on. "I can manipulate other ponies' cutie marks," she declared, "That's why those books were locked up." Starlight Glimmer was relieved.

After a few seconds, Starlight Glimmer gave Mountain Moron his normal cutie mark and ran off excitedly. "What did you say?" Mountain Moron asked, but got no answer.

And so, after Starlight Glimmer got some food for herself, she did some of her regular activities out in the nearby woods.

Later, it became nightfall and thus, Starlight Glimmer returned to the forbidden chamber to rest for the night. However, by the end of that day, Starlight Glimmer came up with an idea. It was a very sinister idea.


End file.
